Silver Owl
by wearekindofabigdeal
Summary: Taken place in the next generation where Jayfeather is an elder. Owlpaw meets a rogue named Silver, she doesn't realize it at first but he is the only thing standing between her and becoming clan leader. Read to find out what happens. R&R. -jena and emma.


Chapter One

"I'm so proud that you're finally becoming an apprentice." Cherryleaf fussed, looking at her only kit with bright eyes. Owlkit purred, this behavior from her mother didn't annoy her, she knew why she acted this way. Owlkit's brother, Falconkit, had been taking by a bird when he was really little, making Cherryleaf very protective of her only kit left.

Now that Owlkit had finally turned six moons old she would finally be able to become a apprentice and receive a mentor. She had been waiting for this day like all other kits, dreaming of the day they would finally become warriors.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath High Ledge for a Clan meeting." Bramblestar called from upon High Ledge.

"Go on," Cherryleaf nudged, pushing Owlkit forward. Cats from around camp were all gathering, some of the elders sat outside their dens to watch the naming ceremony. Redkit and Moonkit came to sit beside Owlkit with their mother and father, Cloudwhisker and Ashfoot.

Bramblestar waited for all the cats to settle in, Owlkit's father Tigerstripe hurried into the clearing, taking his place beside her mother. Owlkit was nervous, yet very excited to finally be getting her apprentice name and begin her training to become a warrior.

"I have called a clan meeting today because it is time to name three apprentices. Redkit, Moonkit, and Owlkit, please step forward." Bramblestar called, his amber eyes warm with kindness as the three cats stepped forward.

Bramblestar clambered down from High Ledge and stepped in front of Redkit, "Redkit, from this time on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Redpaw. Molefur," he called and the brown warrior stepped forward. "Pass on your compassion, dedication, and strength to Redpaw." Bramblestar meowed, and Molefur touched his nose to Redpaw's head. Redpaw's eyes were shinning with happiness as he gazed at his new mentor.

"Moonkit, you will now be known as Moonpaw." Bramblestar continued. "I would like Heathertail to be your mentor." The gray and white she-cat stepped forward, her blue eyes wide as she received her first apprentice.

"Heathertail, pass on your wisdom, wits, and cleverness to Moonpaw." He said with a slight purr as they touched noses. Owlkit's heart pounded in her chest as Bramblestar moved onto her, his amber eyes surveying her closely.

"And lastly, Owlkit. Until you get your warrior name, you will be known as Owlpaw. Mistfang," Bramblestar called and the big, black warrior stepped forward. He was one of the toughest and biggest cats in the clan.

"Pass on your courage, love, and faith to Owlpaw." He said and Owlpaw stretched high on her legs to touch noses with Mistfang who let out a quiet purr. Even though Mistfang seemed like a dark and brooding cat, he was very friendly and helping.

The clan then ended the ceremony by calling the new apprenticess names out to the sky, Owlpaw could pick out Cherryleaf's easily, she was one of the loudest.

When the clan began to break apart, Owlpaw rushed to her mother who gave Owlpaw an affectionate lick. "You're going to be the best warrior out there." Cherryleaf told her, a purr rumbling deep in her throat.

Before Owlpaw could say anything to her mother Mistfang called from the camp entrance, "Owlpaw, hurry over, I'm going to show you our territory."

Owlpaw glanced at her mother and said before going, "Thanks, I'll see you when I get back and tell you how it went." She promised before turning and racing to where the three warriors and two new apprentices stood waiting for her.

"Let's go," Heathertail instructed, waving her tail and jumping up the stones and out of camp. Moonpaw followed suit and then Redpaw, Molefur, Mistfang, and finally Owlpaw.

The trees that lined ThunderClan's territory were lush and full from the plentiful sunshine of greenleaf. Birds chirped overhead and sunshine filtered through the gaps between the leafs of the tall trees.

"Shall we head to Ancient Oak first?" Molefur suggested, and Mistfang nodded in agreement. "Yes, I believe that would be a good place to start."

The patrol of six cats headed for the ancient oak, Owlpaw keeping pace with her new mentor towards the front of the group. Her nose filled with different new scents, she recognized the musky scent of mouse and heard it's scuttling paws as it ran underneath a tree root.

She could hear Redpaw behind her, asking his mentor tons of different questions. Molefur didn't seemed annoyed at all, he answered each one of them with perfect patience.

The ancient oak was basically a giant oak tree, Moonpaw insisted on trying to climb it, but Heathertail declined saying there would be other chances and times for that.

The group headed around their territory, keeping by the border. Owlpaw's heart was fluttering with excitement as she took in all her new surroundings, realizing all this land belongs to her clan. Mistfang was explaining the borders to Owlpaw, gesturing to his left and said, "That's the ShadowClan border, if you don't have to don't talk to them, they're a nasty bunch of cats." He told her, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

Owlpaw sniffed in the direction he had been gesturing to and winced as a rash, sour smell filled her lungs, 'so that's what ShadowClan cats smelt like,' she thought, a bit disgusted.

They patrol was nearing a bend, but was stopped short when Redpaw got a thorn stuck in his pad. Heathertail was bending down and trying to nudge it out with her teeth, but it seemed like it would need to take some patience and time to get it out.

Owlpaw felt fidgety and anxious while she waited, Redpaw let out an aggravated yowl as the thorn dived in at a different angle and a bit of blood seeped out. Owlpaw turned to her mentor, Mistfang who was looking like he wanted to help but decided to leave it to Heathertail, and asked "Can I go a bit further up, just a little around the bend, not far." She suggested, making her eyes wide in an innocent and begging sort of way.

Mistfang considered this for a moment, knowing she was bored and was anxious to continue on with the tour. "Sure, but not too far and if you see anything or anyone that seems dangerous come back straight away." He ordered and she nodded, before happily dashing forward, up and around the bend. She could hear loud, distant sound in the coming from the northwest direction. She decided to ignore it and continue venturing.

Owlpaw felt a wet drop hit her head and glanced up at the skywards to see what was once blue to be overcomed by dark, gray storm clouds. While she had been distracted by the rain she didn't seem to notice a new, unfamiliar scent coming across the small clearing she was in.

"What are you doing?" A deep meow asked her, her gaze immediately shifted from the sky to the ground. No one was in front of her she realized as she turned her head from side to side wondering where the voice had come from.

"Behind you," It said and she turned around fast, her pelt rising as she glanced at an unfamiliar cat. He was a tom with long legs and a silver and black pelt, his eyes were a deep curious blue as he gazed at Owlpaw confused.

"What are you doing out here alone?" He questioned, his eyes looking her up and down. Owlpaw didn't even seem to realize a rogue had been crossing on their territory, she was too preoccupied by the fact that he treating her like a kit.

"I'm old enough to take care of myself," She hissed. The tom wasn't fazed at all by her anger, he actually seemed amused.

"Never said you weren't." He purred his eyes still happy and calm. Then reality seemed to click in when Owlpaw realized she didn't know this cat and he might be trespassing, possibly a spy from another clan.

"What are you doing on ThunderClan territory?" She growled, her gaze sweeping over the cat and realizing if this came to a fight she would be no match for him. 'It doesn't matter,' she thought 'I'll fight to the death for my clan.'

"Just wandering through, and doing a little hunting." He told her causally, shaking rain off his whiskers.

A hiss escaped through Owlpaw's jaws, "You can't hunt on our land." She told him fiercely, but all the tom did was laugh.

"Yeah, I suppose you're going to stop me?" He said it as a question, as if daring her to answer it, but before she could spit back a bitter reply a deep growl filled the clearing.

"If she doesn't then I will," Owlpaw's head twisted around to see Mistfang coming around the corner his claws unsheathed. His teeth were bared and he looked quite different and actually very frightening. His pelt was wet from the rain and it clung on his muscled shoulders.

The rogue gave a bit of a growl before turning to Owlpaw and quickly saying, "See you around then." Then in a flash he had turned tail and fled to the ShadowClan border, his silver coat flashing away and out of sight.

"Owlpaw, what were you doing talking to a rogue. I specifically said that if you say anything, or anyone, dangerous to come back straight away." Mistfang scolded, but Owlpaw was confused.

"He didn't seem dangerous to me, the only thing he did wrong was hunt on our land." She told Mistfang with big eyes.

"You don't understand, he could have easily hurt you, he was almost twice your size. Besides, rogue's do not belong on our land." Mistfang continued urgently, trying to get the point past to Owlpaw who was still a bit confused. "For now we'll let ShadowClan deal with him, let's get back to the rest of the patrol, they've headed back to camp." He sighed and the two cats headed back for the camp.

Most of the cats had turned in early because of the rain, the medicine cat, Fallowstream, was hurry across the clearing and headed to the elder's den.

"Why don't you see if she needs any help, I have to go talk to Bramblestar." Mistfang suggested and Owlpaw gave a quick nod before heading off towards the elder's den.

Inside the den it was dry, but smelt a bit musty. The only elders were Berrynose, Cinderheart, and Jayfeather. All cats were very old and usually grumpy, besides Cinderheart, she was usually kind to most apprentices and kits.

"Owlpaw, what are you doing up here?" Fallowstream questioned checking over Berrynose's flank for any ticks or fleas.

"Mistfang sent me here to see if you needed any help." Owlpaw told her, sitting down beside her.

"Is this Cherryleaf's kit?" Jayfeather questioned, his blind eyes staring a little above Fallowstream's head.

"Yes, this is Owlpaw." Fallowstream said distractedly, applying bile to a tick she had found on Berrynose.

"You can help get rid of Jayfeather's ticks," Fallowstream said, handing over a stinking thing of mousebile. Owlpaw wrinkled her nose and walked up to Jayfeather.

"How was your first day of being an apprentice?" He asked while Owlpaw kept herself busy by applying bile to a tick near his ear.

"It went well, I got shown around the territory and then I found a rogue cat in our territory." She told him, Jayfeather's ears pricked up when she mentioned the rogue.

"Oh really, when did this happen?" He asked, trying to hide his interest by making his tone causal.

"Not to long ago, Mistfang sent him off and he crossed to the ShadowClan border." She informed him, getting another tick out.

By the time she had gotten all the ticks from Jayfeather, Owlpaw was ready to turn in for bed. Her paws were tired from walking around the forest all day and she wanted nothing more than to curl up in her new nest and fall into a deep sleep.

"That's the last one." She said, and turned to leave, but before she did Jayfeather called. "Thank you, Owlpaw, but if you ever see that rogue again stay clear." He warned and Owlpaw nodded slowly before realizing he couldn't see her she said, "Of course,"

She was almost out the entrance when he said again, "I'm serious, please just be safe." She didn't say anything, just gave him a quick stare before heading out the den before he could say anything else to confuse her.

Owlpaw headed for the apprentices den, Moonpaw was already snoring in his nest and Redpaw was giving himself a grooming in his own. Redpaw quickly looked up when he saw Owlpaw approach and said, "I got your nest all ready for you," Owlpaw gave a quiet purr and thanked him before curling up in the nest and wrapping her tail over her nose.

Sleep came quickly, but before it did Owlpaw couldn't help but wonder why Jayfeather thought so badly of a cat he hadn't yet met. Owlpaw didn't think the rogue had been awful or mean at all, he was just sarcastic. '_But he was threatening my clan by taking food we need to survive_.' She thought bitterly and finally decided before falling asleep that if she ever saw that rogue again she would claw his ears off.


End file.
